Fateful Encounter
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: After the terrifying things that he experienced in room 302, Henry Townshend moves to the city of New York to start anew. His life was starting to get good again, and meeting Heather just made it get even better.


**AN: I don't own the Silent Hill Franchise and it's characters, they belong to Konami( sadly,and I'm still pissed that they cancelled Silent Hills... damnit Konami!)**

 ** _xxxx_**

Henry gave a light sigh as he finally finished moving all of his belongings to his new apartment in the city of New York. After the events in South Ashfield Heights or, to be more specific, room 302, he tried to resume his normal life, but it was impossible since everytime he came back to that apartment, he would feel a strong nausea and a strong headache that often would make his head spin, not to talk about the nightmares he constantly had, where he still was one of the 21 sacraments and Walter was still chasing him to complete the ritual of the Holy Assumption,plus, the pain and regret he felt due to not being able to save Eileen was too much for the brown haired man to handle.

Being a photographer was no easy job, but it is something that he loved to do and it kept his thoughts away from the nightmarish experiences that he had lived. After a few months, Henry got a good job at an agency that had it's main location in New York. When he was asked by the interviwer if he would like to work in the agency located on Ashfield, he quickly shook his head and said that,if possible, he would prefer to work in the agency in New York. He was relieved when his wish was attended. Luckly for Henry, he could stay with his cousin, Cindy, till he got a new place to live. She was owning him a favor from when he helped her with her financial situation whe she was pregnant of her now 3 year old son and the father of the child left them without saying a word.

Getting a house didn't take too long since the agency begun to send him to do a big amount of jobs, courtesy of his latest clients, that absolutely loved his work. Those 'new' jobs provided him a good payment and, in less than 4 months, he got his own place to stay. Today Henry was in a pretty good mood, it was his day off, and he was currently sitting in the living room while watching 'Karate Kid', wich was one of his favorite movies when he was just a little kid. As time passed slowly, he rapidly became bored.

 _''I think I'll go to the Burguer King at the end of the street, a hamburguer and a soda might be good.''_

Nodding to himself, Henry put up a jeans, took his brown leather jacket, and walked out of his apartment. It was already 10 past 18:00 hours, this made Henry increase his pace, people usually left their works between 18:00 and 19:00, so, if he would like to get his food and drink without being smashed by an entire crowd,he should move faster. In more or less 7 minutes, he arrived at the shop and joined the rest of the people that were already waiting on the line. After some minutes waiting, Henry took his food and begun to walk towards the closest table.

 _''The headaches that I felt in South Ashfield completely stopped but the damn nightmares are still plaguing me. Maybe I should go see a psychiatrist to discuss about my nightmares, they do say that talking to someone about your problems can help you get better.''_

So lost in his own thoughts, Henry didn't notice the woman that crossed his way, also looking for a table, and he collided against her, making her tray fall to the ground.

-''Damnit!'', The woman exclaimed while jumping to evade getting wet by the soda.

-'' I'm sorry! Here, let me help you.'', Quickly putting his tray in one of the tables, Henry begun to collect the now destroyed food. After throwing it on the closest trash can, he turned to face the woman. She had dyed blonde hair, Hazel eyes and it was possible to see some freckles on her face. Her skin was also a pale white, some would consider this skin colour weird, but Henry thought that it suited her. The woman also looked to be in her mid twenties.

 _''Wow, she really is beautiful!''_

He supressed a blush that was threatening to dominate his cheeks, he needed to get a hold of himself, he was a 27 year old man, not a kid or teenager, he shouldn't be blushing at the sight of a pretty lady!

Clearing his throat, he decided that it would be better say something instead of staring at her like a creepy.

-''I'm sorry for this, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings.'', The woman smiled.

-''Don't worry about it, accidents happen all the time.''

-''Still, it was my fault for spacing out in a place like this, so at least let me buy another lunch for you lady.''

The woman just shook her head,''You don't need to do such thing.'', Even with her denial, Henry wasn't going to back down.

-''Please let me do it, If can't compensate you for something that was my fault, it'll sure leave a bad taste on my mouth.'', The looked clearly surprised by his persistence woman and, seeing that he wouldn't take a no as a response, sighed and smiled once again.

-''Okay you win, I'll let you buy me a lunch.'', Extending her hand, the woman spoke,''By the way, my name is Heather mason. And yours? Mister 'I need to to recompensate you'?''

This time, it was Henry's turn to be surprised. Slowly he took her hand on his and gave a light shake, noting how soft her hand was.

-''I'm Henry Townshend, a pleasure to meet you Ms. Mason.'',She shook her head.

-''Just Heather is fine Henry.'', He nodded.

-''Okay Heather, If you don't mind, could you wait for me in the table? I'll go catch your lunch.'', He said politely.

She Shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly,''Sure, In wich table you're going to sit?'', He pointed to the one where his tray was and she nodded, while quietly walking towards it. Henry watched her go till she was already sitting in on it. There was something about this girl that drew him to her, a feeling of familiarity, as if they shared something in common, why he felt that way? He didn't know.

 _''I can already tell that she certainly is an interesting girl.''_

He then turned to the line of people that had doubled in tiredly, Henry passed a hand through his dark brown hair,this would take some time.

 _xxxx_

 **AN: I can't believe I'm finally writing my first Silent Hill story! That franchise is without doubt my favorite game franchise(Wich is not a surprise since I'm a big horror fan, and let's not forget about the incredible soundtracks...Akira Yamaoka and Mary Elizabeth Mcglynn are gods lol) anyways, Henry x Heather is a pairing that always caught my attention(actually, it's my second favorite pairing in the fandom)and I was disappointed by the lack of stories with that pairing(Actually there's a serious lack of stories for hetero couples in the Silent Hill fandom, nothing against the Yaoi fans, but it gets annoying when you visit a fandom and practically 80% of it contains yaoi stories** **¬¬).**

 **So, this will be a two or three shot, I'm still deciding about it. I plan to write more Silent Hill fics after this one, the next will be a Henry x Ghost Cynthia(weird I know, but it's Silent Hill we're talking about), a SH: Shattered Memories one , a Henry x Eileen one(they are my favorite SH pairing hehe) and maybe a story focusing on James and Mary.**

 **Hope that you guys liked and I'll see you everyone again on the next chapter :)**


End file.
